Important Ally, Dangerous Enemy
by seghen
Summary: You will find it in your best interest to leave, Malfoy. You know me well enough to realize that I will not hesitate in cursing your buttocks into oblivion if you attempt to win my favor any longer.'
1. Not Safe in Hartforshire

**New story! hahahahahahhhahaha! ill b updating Seeing What Should Not Be Seen and When It's Over? ASAP because i just got a new compy and ive been doin my reviewing (hahah, rhyming) on my grandmas computer, so i couldnt update. my old compy got the trojan horse (computer virus) but now everything's A okay :-) enjoy my new story, and tell me what u think! there are HBP spoilers in this, only a few, and this, like most my other stories, is DMHG. i kno the pairing will never happen, but it is by far the most interesting one out there. i always wondered what would happen if the two of them ended up together.**

The far reaches of the sun's rays barely touched the top of faraway mountains as the small village below them grew dark and became accustomed the the evening. The main tavern in said village, Hartfordshire, was still busy, ignoring the growing darkness with increasing ease.

"I didn't forget you, Mr. Pernickle, you're the one who brought ruin to your bedroom and tore up the feather pillows." A young woman, no older than twenty-five, with long, slightly bushy hair and thoughtful brown eyes told a plump bald man.

"I never forget a face. I thought we told you that you were no longer welcome. I'm sorry, find another hotel, please. You're allowed a drink for the travel, of course." The man scowled and swore something terrible, but the girl paid no attention to it. She was accustomed to ruffians and their foul language.

_That's not going to change my mind. _She thought sadly before waving goodbye to the man and returning her attention to the job at hand. There were nine maids that cleaned rooms at the tavern, _her _tavern, and at least one of them was stealing. She quickly devised a chart alongside the list of the maids' names and their hours. Within three minutes she discovered the culprit.

_I'll fire her in the morning. She deserves a good night's sleep. _The girl scowled as she contemplated this, becoming increasingly more annoyed by her job. Her talents would have much better been served in the wizarding world, not some tiny village, working at a tavern.

Hermione Granger was, in a word, brilliant. She had been at the top of all of her classes, with the exception of Defense Against the Dark Arts, that had been Harry's specialty. In six year he also bested her in potions, but that was only because the trader Snape's potion book, a.k.a the _Half-Blood Prince._

It had been Harry's idea to ship her to the middle of nowhere, for her own _safety, _which she thought was preposterous. He visited her monthly and even more often after Ron's death. She winced at the memory, she had loved him. She had known it for a while, but before either of them could do much about it, he had been killed by Voldemort himself.

That evening Hermione did her best to play gracious hostess and ignore the drunken slurs and attempts on her. _They must be really drunk. _She joked to herself. She never prided herself on being a beauty, but she was quite attractive. Her face was wise beyond her years, and her eyes were still full of expression, despite the horrors they had faced. She would never be a great beauty, but she was pretty.

She never studied a stranger's face, in fear that they would be somewhat connected with her past. Little did she know that that same evening one of her former schoolmates would return.

"Hello sir," She said politely, glancing up at the cloaked figure before her. 'Welcome to Hartfordshire." The man simply nodded, though under his hood he was investigating her. _She looks different, _he realized, but he knew that she did not recognize him.

"Name, please?" She asked carefully, not wishing to offend. _So many drunks can be easily offended._

"Smith." He responded shortly, twirling his wand under the cloak. She looked at him skeptically before nodding.

"Alright, it's thirty-five for a night, but sixty for two. Bargain." She smiled slightly, though the expression did not quite reach her eyes.

The figure was slightly puzzled. "How many of these?" He asked quietly, pushing forward a handful of galleons. She nearly choked at the sight and shook her head fervently.

"We...we don't accept those Mr. _Smith._" There was a definite edge to her voice as she spoke. "We take checks, pounds, _not _gold coins the size of hupcaps." She sneered, pushing the currency away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." His voice was dangerously soft now, and the ice in his voice sent chills up her spine.

"_Your kind isn't accepted here. _I will let you stay, but if you hurt any of the Muggles..." She kept her voice quiet, but her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Where would the fun be in that, Granger." She was unperturbed by the use of her name and just shook her head.

"Get out of here. I know why you're here, and it won't work." She told him strongly, crossing off the name Smith effectively.

"So I won't take you to the Dark Lord against your will? Well, you could have fooled me." She felt herself paling, but in an instant she had her wand raised and pointed in his face.

"That's right you won't. Harry set up anti-apparation charms around here and none of the fires are connected to the floo network." She answered, knowing that the other form of disappearing would be too conspicuous.

"Just leave me be. I'm not helping anyone, Harry saw to that." With amusement he noticed the resentment in her voice. "I don't want to attack you, especially not here with all of the Muggles." There was an undertone to her voice that seemed to say _but I will if I've got to._

"You could be a great ally in this war, Granger. I advised against it." He pulled his hood down, revealing a handsome young man with near-white blond hair and cold gray eyes. She had known it was him, but seeing him made her heart leap.

"Haven't seen you since the night Dumbledore..." She choked on the words, but kept her eyes fixed on him.

"But I _so _wanted to, Granger. You separated from Harry, Ron dead? I could not have asked for a better opportunity." Hermione smiled oddly as he spoke.

"You may be Voldemort's man, but I can still whip you." He nodded, accepting this. He knew it was true, the only two in the school better at jinxing than her were Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter.

"That's why I believe that you will come peacefully." Before she could stop him, he shot his arm and pulled a frazzled looking woman to his chest, pointing his wand to the woman's chest.

"Why don't you be a good girl and follow me?" His voice was playful, but his eyes remained indifferent.

She hesitated, and in that instant he spoke again, a horrifying smile lighting his face. "I'll kill every single Muggle in this inn." With that she approached him cautiously, and he read her eyes.

"Please, I am not going to hurt you." She extended her hand and put it on his shoulder before kicking the Muggle out from him grip. It all happened so quickly that neither of them quite understood it. Once the woman was safe Hermione screamed a hex and kicked Malfoy in the shins, causing him to stumble. She summoned his wand and looked down at him in loathing.

"Come back here and I will kill you." And he left, but with every intention of returning.

**How'd you like it? hate it? love it? TELL ME!**


	2. The Letters

**yay, i got reviews! thank u, ALL of you! PLEASE REVIEW! this, obviously, is a new chappie, (i feel the need to state the obvious) and tell me, like it, hate it, n e thing? ENJOY and REVIEW (if u havent noticed from my other five stories, i repeat REVIEW a lot) HBP spoilers, just so ya kno (not very many, just hints and some memories)**

Hermione _obliviate_d with a vengeance, praying that the poor woman Malfoy had used as a hostage would be fine. Though she seemed fixed on the fact that it was Christmastime, she seemed perfectly sound aside from that.

She wanted to strangle the life out of him for so unjustly attacking her in her sanctuary that no longer seemed so safe. The instant she was dismissed Hermione raced to her room to write an owl to Harry.

Her room was slightly bland, she only needed the necessities; running water, a bed to sleep in, and a fair amount of food. She did not like eating at the tavern. The walls were bare and bleached white, but they were peeling.

She had grown accustomed to her surroundings and simply marched over to the dilapidated desk and began to scratch a note quickly.

_Harry,_

_Not as safe as you thought. Malfoy came, took a Muggle hostage, wanted me to come with him. The woman got away unscathed, as did he. I have no doubt that he will return._

_Hermione._

She sent it with her tawny owl quickly, though she knew that it was resentful for she had awoken her and not given her an owl treat. _No time for pleasantries. _She waited impatiently for a reply only to be disappointed

_Stay where you are. I'm adding extra security._

_Harry._

She nearly screamed in anger, rolling her eyes as she reread the message over and over again. She could no believe that he was so naive. _Malfoy...Draco Malfoy. He works with Lord Voldemort, he can make it past extra security features. _She hated how he attempted to hide her away in his own little universe, as though doing so would protect her.

_It's Ron. His death is killing him. _It was true, he became slightly distant, though he still confided in Hermione on occasions. It was the last thing she wanted, to be treated like a child, but she trusted him.

Hermione was tempted to send Ginny an owl, she had missed her greatly, seeing as they had not spoken for nearly a full year. But Harry's rules were unfair, but straightforward. _ No outside contact besides himself. _She could almost hear him speaking the words, evident fear in his eyes. She had not thought to defy him, but she was feeling, for lack of a better word, rebellious.

He was a great wizard, a wonderful friend, and a kind man. But these traits were not enough. He felt the need to control and manipulate all of his friends' and loved ones' lives, though such manipulation would only result in annoyance. After Ron's death he had acted as a father figure to her, though she was months older.

She scolded herself for such thoughts, but secretly knew that she could not control her emotions. _What's done is done, but I'm not going to make it easy for Malfoy to get me._

**Short chappie and kinda boring, but it's just supposed to explain how she feels about Harry's control in her life. It was a necessary evil, and i enjoyed writing it. NEXT WEEK NO UPDATES, sorry, rhode island calls! heehee, funnyfunfun! REVIEW and ill update in a jiffy...or two.**


	3. Threats and the Sunrise

**Heyy! in a better mood now and, seeing as the mood struck me, i decided to update this story. i kno, i kno, took me long enough! but it just doesnt seem all that popular but, hey, once im finished with When It's Over? all of my favorite stories will be completed, so i have to put something into this one. i havent read any really good post HBP stories, so maybe this could enter the category...? who knows, the story is still young! i do think that it's weird, after all, that i get all of these pleas for me to update WiO? more regularly and, when i do, i only get three reviews in like two days...care to explain this to me? what can i say, im a complainer. PS, sorry that it's been two months...just lost track of time!**

**Oh, and to Marmalade Fever about the numerous Author Alerts, I don't know. That happens to me sometimes with certain stories and authors, it's irritating. I don't quite understand why but maybe you accidentally put me on the list twice? It's weird how that happens and only with specific stories and authors.**

Rays of golden sunlight touched her ivory skin as the sun rose over the distant mountains and into her bedroom. It was not the warmth on her face that awoke her, though.

Shouts of "Wake up! Wake up!" accompanied the series of loud bangs on her door before the 'wake up call' moved onto the next room, just as brashly. Hermione rolled her eyes and moaned at the unwanted interruption of her dreamless sleep. Ever since Ron had died she had never had a good dream...

Her life in Hartforshire had become tediously routine. Augusta would pound on her door, she would wash her face and hands, careful to get even the dirt out from beneath her bitten nails before pulling on a clean cotton dress that came to her calfs along with a pair of moth-eaten knee-highs. Being raised by two dentists had taught her to floss often though out of a weak attempt of rebellion, she only did so twice a week. _They would be unhappy._ But the simple imaginary interaction with her parents was welcome.

She felt a surge of emotion as she recalled them. The Grangers. The closest people to her before her arrival at Hogwarts. Her only family. She had not spoken to them in over a year, as well. She was not even sure of their safety, either. She knew that Harry would never tell her if they were harmed. He knew her to well to do so and was well aware that she would fly out of Hartforshire in the blink of an eye and rush to their aid.

She moaned as she stretched her legs, still sore and cringed as she thought of Harry and his overprotectiveness. He was unbelievably overbearing, treating her like a dimwitted child. _Hide out for my own safety? He wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for Ron and I. _She knew how conceited that sounded but after a year of oppression she felt entirely entitled to overreact.

Dumbledore was dead and he was not the only one. The Order's resistance was waning and Harry did not want her to be there when and if something were to go awry. After Ron's death she could barely get a breath of air and she could not help but resent Harry for it. She knew that he was suffering, but what about her? She had loved him, perhaps not more than Harry did but in an entirely different way, unless she was completely wrong about his orientation. He did not give her time to properly grieve.

Hermione found it odd that he sent her away in the blink of an eye while Ginny remained in the wizarding world. She was not sure whether to think that he cared less for Ginny than he did for her or whether he believed that she was incapable of handling herself.

Hermione gazed out the window and to the horizon, exhaling in awe of its beauty. She had lived in Hartfordshire for near a year but it's overwhelming beauty was still astounding.

The rest of the morning she kept a watchful eye out for an owl but was disappointed to find none. She felt a deep sense of unease in the pit of her stomach, as though she was being watching. She did not appreciate the feeling.

She had dismissed the maid that had been ripping of the tavern, though not without force. She attempted the innocent act, but Hermione's mathematical equations had never been incorrect.

"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Kellerman!" She said warmly as the couple prepared to exit. "I hope that you enjoyed your stay!" They waved at her genially, evidently not seeing past her joyous facade. It was becoming easier and easier to put on daily.

"You know," An arrogant voice spoke from behind her. "keep that up and your face could get stuck that way." Hermione froze feeling the hairs on the nape of her neck suddenly raise.

"Malfoy." Her voice was without a tremor though her eyes revealed her terror. It was quite fortunate that he could not see them.

"Yes, though I do not appreciate the informal greeting. Lord Draco Malfoy Junior will suffice, Granger." She hated how her last name sounded on his tongue, so dirty and unworthy.

She whirled around, surveying her surroundings. There was nothing that could possibly assist her in any way shape or form. Even so early many were already drunk off their rumps and those sober enough to assist her seemed as though they would not be inclined to do so.

"You should know better than to accost me in the same public place twice. Well, you always were a slow learner." He leered at the insult, reveling in her ill concealed fear.

"False happiness and hospitality is not simply a mask that you can put on and take off all the time. Eventually you become what you pretend and that would be so much less interesting than the disagreeable Mudblood I have come to know." He commented.

"I will never be dull, if that is what you are suggesting. And I am a rather good actress. Fear that I shall always be insufferable, despite Harry's attempts to housebreak me." He recognized the fire that he had seen in her the day before and could not help but smirk.

"I never make a promise that I cannot keep." He said suggestively.

Hermione mimicked his smirk perfectly. "With the exception of killing Dumbledore, or course. Snape had to swoop in and save your cowardly arse." It was unlike Hermione to curse. She reserved such cretin speak for the ill-educated, but the situation seemed to call for it.

She was pleased to see that a tint of pink rose to his pale cheeks at her words, though he ignored them. "I said that I would come back, and I decided to do so before _Harry added extra security measures."_ She paled at his recitation, knowing full well what he was implying. Reading her expression, he elaborated. "Relax, Granger. We just intercepted it, though we were not quite so lucky to catch your owl."

She brought herself to her full height and made her expression as severe as she could manage. "Leave, _Malfoy_. We were never friends and we did not exchange words on many occasions but you know of my reputation well enough to know better than to doubt my nobility." She bragged slightly, her mouth twisted into a smile that resembled a grimace greatly.

"Yes, though I assumed that your reputation proceeded itself." He said in a bored way. She could not help but be irritated.

"Well you assumed incorrectly. I won't simply put my hands up and assist Voldemort." She felt a swell of power as he cringed at the name of his master. "Nothing you have could possibly tempt me in any way, shape or form." She added slyly.

He seemed to think otherwise. "You would not go entirely unrewarded for changing your loyalties. The Dark Lord rewards his followers greatly. You will be appreciated, unlike now. You could be so helpful to Potter, but he hides you away in a snug little location, away from your friends and the battle. It seems to me as though he does not find you capable of protecting yourself." He attempted to sound sympathetic.

Hermione had to refrain from sniggering. "Oh, I'm quite sorry. Is this the part in your monologue where I'm supposed to become defensive and, in retrospect, prove your point? You forget that I was the 'cleverest witch of our year'." She recited the line she had heard multiple times before

Malfoy, opposed to seeming flustered by this, smiled. No, you did not misread this. He _smiled, _did not smirk or grimace or scowl. "You were the cleverest witch of the century, not our year."

She quirked one eyebrow up, though she did not let her guard down. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Malfoy. You despise me and the feeling is mutual. Seeing as you attacked me yesterday and now you are trying to inflate my ego I somehow get the feeling that your sentiments are not quite sincere." He was reluctant to agree.

"It seems that the Dark Lord's attempts at levity were not as ingenious as we had previously assumed." He said after a moment's silence.

She nodded tersely. "You will find it impossible to win me over without enchantments. Mere compliments will be ineffective." She informed him formally.

"I agree, but to bicker with the Dark Lord is to beg for death." He responded, almost agreeably.

"You will find it in your best interest to leave, Malfoy. You know me well enough to realize that I will not hesitate in cursing your buttocks into oblivion if you attempt to win my favor any longer." Hermione informed him, almost sweetly. He cast her a dark look.

"I'd like to keep my two cheeks firmly in place, if you do not mind." He replied with a sneer.

"I thought that you would. You are perfectly aware that my hexing ability renders me capable of doing so. Perhaps, if that is ineffective, I could curse a certain appendage that would make you much less of a man without it..." She reveled in his expression of pure terror as she spoke.

"We could have done this the easy...er way. But you choose the path that I would rather avoid, Granger." He snarled, turning his back to her and walking away, evidently irritated that his attempt at 'reasoning' with her had failed.

Before he could make it out the door, she called after him. "There is no easy way, Malfoy!"

**REVIEW MY BELOVED READERS! just take like three seconds from your busy schedule to do so! i promise it wont hurt! i dont kno whether to update quickly or not if i dont get REVIEWS**


End file.
